Solas/Approval
Solas's Disposition The player can tell generally tell how Solas feels about the Inquisitor by engaging him in a "generic" conversation (i.e. a conversation where his greeting and farewell are not changed by any other factors such as a quest or cutscene). Note that Solas is one of the few companions who will never leave the Inquisition, no matter how low his approval gets. :Cold/Hostile (-5 to -75): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Yes?" ::*"What do you need?" ::*"To what do I owe the pleasure?" ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Of course." :Neutral/Warm (-5 to 74): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Hello." ::*"Greetings." ::*"What can I do for you?" ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Goodbye." :Friendly (75 to 125): ::Solas will greet the Inquisitor with: ::*"Good Afternoon," ::*"My friend," ::*"How can I help?" ::Solas will bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Goodbye." :: If the inquisitor is an elf, Solas will occasionally greet him/her with "Lethallan" and bid the Inquisitor farewell with "Dareth shiral". :: If romanced, Solas will greet her with "My heart" or "Vhenan". Cutscenes The Chosen of Andraste Haven only, first attempt to speak to him... :The Chosen of Andraste. A blessed hero sent to save us all. ::*I hope to be one. ::*Sounds dashing! - ::*I'm not a hero. :Every great war has it's heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be. ::Q You study ancient ruins? (skips other options) - :::*''(Special)'' How can you sleep there? (repeat) :::*That's impressive. - :::*That's valuable. :::*That's dangerous. ::*A good one. - ::*A smart and happy hero. ::*Unstoppable. :Cassandra has been accomodating, but you understand my caution. ::*''(Romance) You can trust me. - ::*Cassandra will protect you. - ::*We have bigger problems. ::*Your fears don't matter. - ''Speak to him again after the scene... :Any artifact of such power is dangerous. The destruction of the conclave proves that much. ::Q You think it survived? (repeat) - ::*I agree. ::*It will turn up. ::*It's not a priority. - Return to Haven Skyhold, requires +35 and the "Tell me about yourself." branch listed below must be completely exhausted Once both requirements are met, a special option "Tell me more of yourself." will appear. Select it to begin the scene. :I sat beside you while you slept, studying the anchor. ::*Thank you. ::*That must have been quick. - ::*We're not here for me. - :Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results. ::*I wouldn't allow that. ::*Of course she did. - ::*It got results. - :Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra… or she in me. I was ready to flee. ::*You didn't. ::*Where to? - ::*You were smart not to. :You had sealed it with a gesture… and right then, I felt the whole world change. ::*''(Romance)'' You care about me? :::*''him.'' :::*It's okay. ::*''(Surprised)'' This mattered to you? ::*''(Stoic)'' I'm glad you stayed. ::*''(Confused)'' This isn't how it happened. After the scene, speak to him again... :Sleep well? ::No approval changes :if a female elven Inquisitor kissed him... :I apologize. The kiss was impulsive and ill considered, and I should not have encouraged it. ::No approval changes :I am not certain this is the best idea. It could lead to trouble. ::*''(Romance)'' I'll risk it. ::*''(End Romance)'' Then let's end it. After this conversation, he will sit in the chair and the following scene immediately becomes available. A Friend in Need Skyhold, requires +35, the '''Return to Haven' scene must be viewed first'' Begins All New, Faded for Her Codex Unlocked: Spirit of Wisdom :I may also need a favor. ::No approval changes :I heard the cry for help as I slept. ::No approval changes :It was summoned against its will, and wants my help to gain its freedom and return to the Fade. ::Investigate. ::Q1 Why didn't it want in? (repeat) - ::Q2 Why would they summon it? (repeat) - ::*I'll help. ::*I can go along with it. ::*I'm not saving a spirit. - Do you have a moment? Skyhold, after All New, Faded for Her. (high approval; threshold unknown.) (Tested with elven inquisitor, needs update with other race infomation.) :Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind, your morals, your... spirit? ::No approval change. :You are not what I expected. ::*I'm just like everyone else. - ::*You make that sound bad. ::*What did you expect? :Elven inquisitor... :If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours... have I misjudged them? ::*Yes. ::*Honestly, not really. ::*No. I am who I am. - :Next line only said if the Inquisitor kissed Solas in Haven. :It means I have not forgotten the kiss. ::*''(End Romance)'' Let it go, Solas. ::*''(Romance)'' Neither have I. How does it feel? Skyhold, requires -30 :Being you. Are you blissfully unaware or, deep inside, is some part of you banging on the walls, screaming? ::*What did I do? ::*Fine, thanks. ::*Spit it out. - :Next line only said if the Inquisitor is a believer... :Do you enjoy the worship? Does it make you feel infallible, or do you see them as fools, gullible for their belief? ::*I believe. - ::*I'm giving them hope. - ::*The lie is useful. - ::*This conversation is over. (ends scene) - :Next line varies depending on whether templars/mages are allies/conscripts :A strong, proud organization founded on the fear of magic. What a wonderful job it has done. ::*They protect us. - ::*We need their skills. - ::*We need warm bodies. - ::*This conversation is over. (ends scene) - :Now I know I was right. You have no idea what a comfort that is. ::*So you're leaving? - ::*Good for you. - ::*''Solas.'' - Prompted Conversation After In Hushed Whispers :You are certain you experienced time travel? Could it have been an illusion, a trick of the Fade? ::*Dorian is certain. - ::*What would be the point? / I'm a mage. I'd know. - ::*No. - :What an amazing gift. It is vital the Inquisition succeed, to avoid the future you witnessed. ::*''(Romance)'' Thanks for the conversation. - ::*It doesn't matter. - ::*Not amazing. Terrifying. - ::*I saw you there. After Champions of the Just :Any group corrupted by a demon must be watched carefully. At least they know how to fight. ::*''(Romance)'' I can't predict you. - ::*Don't underestimate them. - ::*Beggars can't be choosers. - ::*They have their uses. - After a mage Inquisitor selects the Knight-Enchanter specialization :I wonder what they would think to see their magic used in defense of the Chantry. ::Q What were they called? (repeats) ::Q What do you know of them? (repeats) ::*They'd be pleased it lived on. - ::*I fear they would disapprove. ::*They would be proud of me. (elven Inquisitor only) '' - ::*Who cares what they'd think? - After Here Lies the Abyss : '''To seek out these Old Gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the blight...' ::* It was a good idea. ::* Don't forget the demons. ::* They are desperate. After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts :After our time in Halamshiral, I understand why. I had forgotten how I missed court intrigue. ::*Glad you liked it. - ::*You've seen this before? - ::*I didn't like it. - :The rest of the conversation depends on what happened to Briala :if Celene & Briala reconciled... :In any event, Celene should be a steadfast ally, and Briala as well, thanks to your efforts on her behalf. ::...the conversation ends :else... :In any event, Celene/Gaspard should be a steadfast ally, ''about Briala; varies depending on quest outcome'' ::No approval changes for any possible variation :I'm sorry, I was confused. I do not consider myself to have much in common with the elves. ::*''(Mad)'' You should consider it. - ::*''(Pleased)'' I agree. - ::*''(Sad)'' That's tragic. - ::*''(Stoic)'' Who then? - :As for the elves of Orlais, ''about Briala; varies depending on quest outcome'' ::*''(Romance)'' I admire you. - ::*I agree. / I still want to help them. ::*You really think so? / She was short-sighted. - ::*She's shortsighted. / She didn't impress me. - After What Pride Had Wrought :What will you do with the power of the Well once Corypheus is dead? ::*I'll restore what was. ::*I'll rely on those I trust. - ::*One thing at a time. - ::The following answer prompts an extra dialogue path... ::*I'll make the world better. :::What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was? ::::*I'll keep trying. ::::*That won't happen. ::::*That doesn't matter. :With luck, some of the past may yet survive. ::*Thank you for everything. ::*Sounds like you're leaving. ::*Enough. Let's finish this. Investigate. Tell me about elves. This entire branch is exclusive to elven Inquisitors First time this branch is selected... :You are Dalish, are you not? ::*Proudly. - ::*Why are you so angry? - ::*I am a true elf. :Response varies depending on previous choice, but the next choices are always the same ::*We are trying. Accept that. - ::*So teach other elves. - ::*So help them. - Second time this branch is selected and if Sera has been recruited... :Perhaps you should ask Sera. She has... opinions. ::*She's worthy of respect. - ::*You don't seem to like her. ::*I'm not asking Sera. - :Q1 Tell me about Elven magic. ::*''(Special)'' Was immortality due to magic? (repeat) - ::*''(Special)'' About blood magic... - :::*I don't mind blood magic. (ends branch) :::*Blood magic seems interesting. (ends branch) :::*Blood magic is evil. - :::Some would use daggers in secret, ashamed, and some would find rebellion titillating, a step down the path of depravity. ::::No approval changes :Q2 Tell me more of the Dalish. - :Q3 Tell me about ancient Elves. ::* (Special) What else? - :Q4 Tell me about city elves. - Tell me about the Fade. :Q1 Tell me about the Breach. - :Q2 Tell me about the Veil. - ::*That sounds marvelous. - ::*That sounds strange. - ::*That sounds dangerous. - :Q3 Tell me about demons. (Codex Unlocked: Spirits and Demons) ::*Can we change that? - ::*I don't believe that. - ::*I don't care. - Tell me about yourself. Requires -4 or greater :Why? ::*I respect you. ::*Do I need a reason? - ::*I must know I can trust you. :Q1 Why study the Fade? ::* (Special) That sounds dangerous. :::* (Special) Clearly, you woke up. ::::Q Is that why you're here? (repeat) - ::::*I hope that works. ::::*Weird, but good for you. - ::::*That's unnatural. - :(Romance) You like my side benefits? (unlocks after completing Q1 branch; select immediately or it disappears) - :Q2 Where have you studied? - ::* (Special) Which battlefields? - :::* (Special) Tell me what happened! :Q3 Do you work with anyone? ::Q Wisdom and purpose? - :::* (Special) Those are demon names. ::*That's amazing. - ::*Can they be your friends? ::*Spirits are not your friends. - :::Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit? ::::*''(Romance)'' I enjoy getting to know you. - ::::*Yes, spirits are people. - ::::*You need a body to be real. - ::::*Spirits lack free will. - ::::*I'm not arguing this. - Tell me about Corypheus. Available at Skyhold... :Cassandra and Varric seem more familiar with our adversary. ::*I respect you. ::*I'll ask them, too. - ::*I'm asking you. - :Q What will he do next? ::* (Special) You're certain? - ::The remaining questions have no approval changes Tell me about your journeys. Available after cutscene '''Return to Haven' ''This branch can be exhausted three separate times :Each time he is asked - You're addicted to the Fade. Requires some amount of disapproval :Only... not. I care deeply for many things beyond the Fade. Just not you. ::*How can I change that? ::*Thanks so much. - ::*Tread lightly. - You have abandoned the elves. Requires some amount of disapproval :Special. :: (Special) You could teach us! (skips other options) - :: (Special) Educate them. (skips other options) - :::Q What are you fighting? (repeat) - :::*Rely on friends. (ends conversation) :::*So change. (ends conversation) - :::*Don't give up. (ends conversation) - :*Do you feel nothing? - :*Really? No way at all? - :*Why not fight? - ::There is no simple solution. I think you know that. Why attack me for knowing it as well? :::*Because I wish I could help. - :::*Because I will help them. In the Field * Complete "Flowers for Senna" (Redcliff Village - Hinterlands) with Solas in active party - Approves * Activating an Elven Artifact with Solas in the active party - Slightly Approves Notes Any romance option listed will only be seen by female elven Inquisitors. Category:Guides